The Horseman Cometh
by gunny9131
Summary: Not DH Compatible. AU after HBP, the war is still on even after Voldemort is gone. And it needs to end. Eventual HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

The Horseman Cometh

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any subsequent characters…although I don't mind borrowing them every now and then 

AN: The title refers to a quote from James Patterson's _The Fifth Horseman_, that states that the Apocalypse had four Horsemen; but man was the fifth.

This is my second attempt at a fic, so as always, please review! I need all the encouragement/criticism I can get. My first fic was very fluffy, and this one is not intended to be so, you have been warned.

SSHG eventually. Not DH compliant; AU after HPB. Rating may change due to graphic violence, language, and adult situations.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

The cloaked figure huddled over the smoldering remains of what had been a small fire, surveying the ruins. This had once been a happy place, where children chased each other through the streets and mothers watched with out worry. Now the smoking ruble marked what was left of the once proud thoroughfare. Here and there, pieces of undestroyed property stubbornly called to anyone that could see them over the blue smoke still rising from the ashes. Beneath the ruble, a few bodies were starting to rot. The Putrid smell of fire and human flesh accosted the figure. The war was not over.

Hermione Granger lowered her hood as she looked at the ruble that was once Diagon Alley. As she walked amidst the destruction, anger boiled. They had all thought the war was over when Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, instead his followers had merely banded together. Like the mythical beast that Hercules tried to slay, the leaders kept sprouting up like many ugly, monstrous heads. Hermione stopped as the toe of her boot nudged an object in the path. When she looked down, she couldn't help the tears that began coursing down her face. A doll lay singed and battered on the ground next to what used to be the ice cream parlor. It was so senseless, these public massacres. No one trusted anyone else anymore. Friend turned against friend; brother against brother. This had to stop.

Hermione located all of the bodies that had been trapped beneath the destruction and buried every single one of them. And with a complex piece of magic, not unlike the old marauders map, she was able to identify every single body to put a marker above their grave. When she straightened up, it was with a new resolve. "No more. This ends now." She turned on her heel and with a loud crack she disapparated to the one stronghold she knew still existed.

Hermione looked at the gates of her old school, and briefly wondered if the security had been breached. The gates had definitely seen better days; they looked as if a stiff wind would blow them over. But Hogwarts still stood. She sent a patronus to the school requesting admission, as the security wards would not let anyone in unless accompanied by a designated representative of the staff; which changed at irregular intervals to prevent any infiltration by the enemy. Hermione snorted as she thought about that…the enemy. They didn't even know who the enemy was anymore. The time for epic battles was over; this war was all subterfuge and mass murders. 'So much for world peace,' she thought with an internal sneer.

Hermione's eyes caught movement on the path leading from the school to where she stood at the gates, 'idiots.' They had sent Hagrid to meet her. 'They send a half-giant with no wand to meet me.' She couldn't help thinking ill of her old friend, but in times like these when the enemy could have put her under the imperious curse to gain access, she was harder on everyone, including herself.

"'Ermione!" The massive caretaker boomed when he saw the figure at the gates.

"Hagrid," she hadn't meant to sound as harsh as she did, but the years had been far from kind, to anyone, and his child-like trust that she was really herself didn't sit well.

"Er…well I'm suppos' ta ask yer a few questions to, er, make sure yer who ya say ya are… security an' all…" Hermione nodded her head once to acknowledge him as she waited for the questioning to begin. "So, er, wha' was he name of me dog tha' you met yer firs' year?"

"Well you obviously had Fang, but you also had a three-headed dog named 'Fluffy' who was helping guard the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Righ' An' what is the former and current name of the Hippogriff I… er, had in yer third year?"

Hermione repressed the urge to roll her eyes at his line of questioning, "Witherwings is formerly known as Buckbeak, and his name was changed because the ministry was going to kill him."

"A'righ', and er… What was special abou' yer schedule in third year, and what device did you use ter…do it?" Hagrid finished lamely shuffling his feet a bit in the dust.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the last question; she'd honestly been expecting another question about one of his creatures. "I took every subject available at the school until I dropped Divination. I used a time-turner to take several classes at once."

Hagrid grinned "well then…Welcome back 'Ermione!" He opened the gate and allowed her access to the grounds, "Pr'fessor McGonagall will be 'appy ter see ya. Where ya been?"

Hermione smiled to herself and only answered, "I've been working on something."

Hermione was taken straight to the Headmistress' office to see her former Head of House. The office had changed from the décor of its previous owner. Whereas Dumbledore had had several magical knick-knacks all over the circular office, McGonagall had adopted a more Highland theme for the office. Hermione sat on a tartan patterned chair to wait for her former mentor. When the older witch entered, Hermione stood.

Minerva McGonagall looked much older than she had when Hermione had last seen her; she was thinner and looked to be bone weary. "Miss Granger…where have you been?"

Hermione's mouth twitched slightly as she tried to hide a small smile at the familiar no-nonsense attitude of the Headmistress. "I've been…studying." Hermione sat as her former professor took the seat behind the massive desk.

"You disappeared over five years ago with nothing more than a note every now and then to come back here, after several pleas did nothing to move you, with no more of an excuse than you were 'studying.' This is not the same as being late for one of your classes!" Minerva's nostrils flared as she got into her tirade, "so, what were you studying?" Hermione sat nonchalantly in her chair and inspected her wand for fingerprints as she waited out 'hurricane Minerva.' And the Headmistress couldn't help but think how much her manner resembled Severus'. "You weren't doing anything…"

"Illegal? Dark?" Hermione glanced toward the eyes of her one-time role model. "No. But I have been doing something useful. I did not run away," Hermione's eyes were hard as she answered Minerva's unspoken accusations. "I've been learning things that could help us put a stop to this war."

"What could possibly put a stop to this war?" For the first tie since entering her office, Minerva appeared to deflate, looking nearly defeated.

Hermione sat forward, "I've been thinking, and the only way to end this is to fight fire with fire." Hermione got up and explained her theory. "When you cut off the rose from a rosebush, you get more flowers. It can recover from the minimal loss of the blossom. But, when you purposely poison it or give it a disease, what happens?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "you mean to tell me, you wish to infiltrate the enemy and…do what?"

Hermione smiled mirthlessly, "destroy their way of life."

Minerva stood, walking to the window, "and just how do YOU plan to do that? They all know you, and glamours won't protect your identity. Not to mention, we don't even know how many cells they have." Minerva whirled to face the younger witch, "No! You could be killed!"

"People are dying! Innocent people; children! Don't you dare tell me 'no'! You thought I was dead anyway, and I have things up my sleeve that none of you have seen." To prove her point Hermione whirled around, and when she faced her mentor again, Minerva was shocked. Hermione had transformed herself in to Severus Snape; she whirled again and became another person, one that Minerva did not recognize. Then became a mirror image of Minerva herself before changing back into her own shape. "I told you I have been studying; you didn't let me explain further." Minerva sat wearily behind her desk, too shocked to do anything more than listen as Hermione explained. "I have been studying all over the world, anything that can be used in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Minerva…I no longer need a wand to do magic." Hermione explained some of her adventures abroad and that when she had been studying in China, she learned to tap her magic and others.

Minerva tapped her long fingers on the desk as Hermione finished her tale. "I want to see one thing before I agree to this, insanity." She called the school matron to the office. "Poppy, could you please run a diagnostic spell on—Hermione—and her magical resources?"

Poppy waved her wand and a bright light enveloped the room pulsating from its origin which was Hermione. "Minerva…" Madame Pomfrey sounded faint, "I've only seen this personally twice before." She waved her wand and the light disappeared leaving hem all blinking.

"Who?"

"Severus and Albus." Poppy still sounded shocked.

Hermione stood eyes intense on the Headmistress, "I will do this with or without your cooperation Minerva."

Minerva glanced at Poppy then realizing that Hermione had a better chance of survival with her help, sighed defeatedly. "You will need some help." Minerva dismissed the school matron and conspired with her former student.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter the Phantom

Severus stood, not too far from where, unbeknownst to him, Hermione had stood not an hour before. He observed the heaps of smoldering ruble as he picked his way through the desolate marketplace. 'Poor bastards.' He gravitated toward the spot where the marked graves stood like sentries over the dead buildings. 'There are no innocents in war…' but he couldn't help thinking that the only offense these people had committed was simply being. How much longer could he continue this, he wondered. The only two people who knew of his real agenda were himself and Minerva. To the rest of Wizarding Britain, he was a murderer; a Deatheater. How much longer could he escape from murdering the innocents he was supposed to protect?

His onyx eyes swept the make-shift graveyard and they lingered on a badly abused doll that had been propped against the headstone that read "Madeline Stone," and he clenched his jaw in sorrow. "I'm sorry." It was only a whisper, but in the silence of the desolate setting, it might as well have been a shout.

Severus suddenly felt a warm sensation against his pocket. His hand went automatically to the coin he always carried. The Order of the Phoenix had adopted Ms. Granger's 'Dumbledore's Army' coins in order to communicate amongst themselves in secret. Severus briefly wondered where the impetus girl was now; dead? No one had heard from her in over a year… 'I sincerely hope you are in a far better place Ms. Granger, because running away is not a Noble Gryffindor trait, and we are certainly stuck in hell.' He glanced at the coin and realized that there was a personal message to him from Minerva. "'Meet me in Spinner's End'…blasted woman!"

Severus had apparated to his home in Spinner's End to make sure none of his…constituents were hanging around before Minerva arrived. 'What in Merlin's balls does the witch want?' As if answering his question, his floo flared and Minerva stepped from his fireplace followed by a woman he did not recognize. Severus had his wand in hand before the other person was even on his hearth.

Hermione had disguised herself to get a point across to Severus; she would reveal who she was in due course through the conversation. Once she stepped into his living room she immediately cast a spell to see if they were truly alone before she spoke. "Its clear."

Severus noticed that the unidentified woman had refrained from saying 'safe,' and cocked an eyebrow still on his guard. "To what, pray tell, do I owe the pleasure of your company Minerva? It is a great risk to stay long."

Minerva McGonagall completely agreed, "Ask Ms. Granger."

Severus blinked at the older witch as if she had finally gone insane, "and how do you suppose I do that?" His baritone voice was velvety and dripping disdain.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the wand which he still had pointed at herself and Hermione. "Because she is standing right here."

Severus' eyes flicked briefly to the other witch before he did a double take. The other witch had simply turned around, and there, in front of him stood the illustrious "Miss Granger."

"Professor." Hermione did no more than wave her hand and the curtains of the home closed themselves, leaving the trio in semi-darkness.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young woman, just what had she been up to these last few years while the rest of them lived in constant fear and upheaval. "What do you want?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow in fairly good imitation of him, "at the moment, for you to put your wand away and listen."

He snorted at her remark, before lowering his wand to his side and giving her a prompting look.

Minerva glanced between the other two and realized that this scene would be comical if not for the palatable danger in the air. "Before you begin, let me say this; it is too dangerous for me to remain for this discussion, but Severus, I agree with Hermione." Having said her piece, Minerva threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, and disappeared into the flames.

Severus watched the older witch disappear before he turned to Hermione, "again, what do you want?" His body was stiff and tense as if waiting to be attacked at any moment.

"I want this," Hermione gestured out the window so he got what she was saying, "to be over." As he opened his mouth to undoubtedly make a snide remark Hermione continued. "And I have a plan."

Severus curled his lip in a sneer, "how _unusual_. Miss Granger, nothing you have learned from your precious books will work, so don't waste my time." Hermione's spine went rigid as he continued, "some of us have been living a nightmare that ceases to end whilst you undoubtedly had your all-knowing nose stuck in a book somewhere. So, please, spare me."

"You dare?" Hermione's temper flared as he accused her of sitting and hiding idly, watching those around her died.

Severus continued to sneer disdainfully at his former pupil. He did notice however the dangerous light behind her eyes, and as her anger swelled, he could feel the energy radiating from her. That surprised him. The more powerful a wizard or witch gets, the more sensitive they get to energies around them, and the more energy they will put off. And unless he was much mistaken, her magical ability could rival his own, judging by the pulsating waves of energy that she was giving off. She couldn't have acquired such power by reading, it wasn't possible.

Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down before she spoke. She reminded herself that she might not be able to infiltrate the Deatheaters with out his help. "Severus, please…listen before you jump to—rash—conclusions." She gestured to his Spartan furniture in an unspoken plea that she may sit and for him join her.

Severus relaxed slightly and quirked an eyebrow as she used his given name. His mind flickered through images of the death and destruction that had marred his adult life, and gave into the spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, they could help end the nightmare. He looked back at the woman in front of him, and nodded.

The pair sat and Hermione told him of what she had learned, and what her theory was. Through the conversation, Severus watched his former charge. She had experienced more in the last five years, than most wizards will in a lifetime. He felt himself wanting to align himself with her to end this. And, strangely enough, he thought they had a chance. Not that he was going to let her know that, yet. He still needed to know a few things before he agreed to her insane, but feasible 'plan.' "So you think that you can just waltz in to the most notorious dark group of wizards in the history of England, and defeat them with just your wits?"

Hermione gritted her teeth in frustration 'insufferable man!' "No, if you had been listening--"

"I was."

"You and I—the two of us—are going to waltz in to the most notorious dark group of wizards in the history of England, and defeat them with our wits and a bit of…"

"Luck?" Severus couldn't help the small turn of the corner of his mouth, "How very…Gryffindor."

Hermione blinked. That small twitch of his lips was the closest thing she had ever seen to a smile to grace his features. She sighed and was about to go back over her plan again when he spoke.

"And it might, just work." Severus sat back in his chair and placed his index finger against the space between his upper lip and nose. "Why do you want to work with me?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair as she gauged what her response should be. "Because, you are the only person I can trust."

Severus made no attempt to hide his shock; "how in the name of the gods do you figure that? I am a murderer, remember?" He growled each syllable to make his point.

"You are a soldier." Hermione observed him a bit more closely as she spoke; she wanted to be ready in case he attempted to hurt her. "Professor Dumbledore was right when he asked you to kill him. But, I understand that it must be difficult for you."

"Dumbledore was a fool and so are you! You are willing to place your trust in the man who murdered his only friend?" He had nearly leapt from his chair with his outburst and had begun to pace.

Hermione watched emotions flicker behind his inky eyes. "It's _because_ you murdered your only friend that I trust you." She let her words hang on the air and watched him stop and slowly turn to stare at her before she continued. "No one else would have had the fortitude to perform that task, and you did the job unflinchingly… I am not trying to minimize your pain, but I am trying to tell you that I understand _why_ it was done. I know that, no matter how bad it gets when we are out there, you will do what needs to be done."

Severus stood staring at her for what seemed to both of them an eternity. "And why, would I help you?" His words were tainted with an emotion that neither of them were willing to place.

Hermione stood and walked over to stand in front of him. She stepped a little closer then she had intended, and as a result she had to look up to catch his eyes, "Because you want this to be over as much as I do." He stood there looking down at her and for a moment, Hermione thought he might try to kiss her.

"It seems Ms—Hermione, that you have me confused with a good man." He continued to watch her eyes, "but, as usual, you are right. I do want to end this…So it seems that you are, once again, under my tutelage."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: WARNING!! This chapter has graphic violence in it… Please forgive the descriptions, if you don't think you can handle it, please do not read on. I felt it was necessary to set the stage; it may be edited out at a later date.

Chapter 3: Darkness Reigns

Professor McGonagall opened her 'Dailey Prophet' and on the front page was a column that caught her eye, 'Hermione Granger reported dead.' The article went on to describe that an unnamed source had received a letter from Hermione's 'current roommate' in France that had told a harrowing story of the demise of the 'celebrated war hero.' Minerva set the paper down and bowed her head appearing to the casual observer to be mourning. She was, however, relieved to know that the first step was complete. The Deatheaters would not think to check their ranks for a dead person.

Severus and Hermione had spent the better part of three weeks working tirelessly to ready her for her first Deatheater meeting. They had had to come up with a new identity for her to assume; as the Daily Prophet had reported her to be dead. Severus had informed her that Minerva had even gone as far as to have a memorial service in her honor at Hogwarts. They had decided that Hermione should pose as the fantastical daughter of a family friend to the Prince's. A previous acquaintance of Severus' returned to London from abroad. To the Deatheaters she would be Lady Rebecca Devonshire, a witch born to a pureblood and half blood. After debating for almost an entire day on her appearance, Severus won. Hermione had wanted to appear to be unassuming and plain, she reasoned that if she didn't attract attention, it would be easier to work. Severus countered her by telling her that as a witch with the bloodlines they were boasting would not be plain.

The first days had been more than a slight challenge. The two mages constantly snipped at one another, as their wills battled. To make things worse, it had been decided that Hermione was not allowed to leave Spinner's end because if she were sighted, it would effectively unravel their entire operation. After nearly three days of constant arguing, they managed to call a truce, and Hermione felt that in the ensuing weeks, that they had forged a friendship. Hermione reasoned that their newfound closeness would serve them well in their charade; they needed to be able to trust each other completely to survive.

They were hard at work in Severus' living room, when his wards alarmed him of a visitor. Severus glanced at Hermione, to ensure himself that she had altered her appearance before he went to answer the door. On his doorstep, Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle waited with bored expressions on their faces.

Hermione checked herself over in the mirror in Severus' bathroom and took in her new appearance. She had long, sleek, dark brown hair coming to her waist. Her eyes were almost an unnatural cerulean blue that were framed with long lashes and stood out against her pale porcelain skin. She was willowy and tall, built like a cross between a model and an exotic dancer. She was, in a word, sensual. Even Severus had stared a moment longer than was normal when she had first changed her appearance. And now after weeks of practicing, she managed to alter her voice to match the exterior person. When she exited the bathroom, she almost groaned in displeasure. She schooled her features and purred, "Severus? Who are your friends?" She noticed all male attention shift to her and walked slowly to the group of men.

Severus watched Draco's reaction out of the corner of his eye as Hermione made her way over to them. "I'm sorry, Becca. This is Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Greg Goyle." Severus turned his attention to the three young men in his living room, noting their reactions to the presence of a woman like 'Rebecca' in his house. Draco had a glint in his eye that Severus recognized and had to resist the urge to slap him upside his spoiled head; Draco was not being discreet in his leering visual assessment. Crabbe and Goyle merely stood with their jaws slake staring at her bosom. Severus cleared his throat, "gentlemen, May I present Lady Rebecca Devonshire."

Draco was the first to step forward and take her proffered hand. He chivalrously brought her hand to his lips before fixing his pale blue eyes on her again, "Lady Devonshire, I'm enchanted."

Hermione allowed her eyes to hood a bit and her lips to part slightly as she smiled as if she were flattered to be receiving the welcome that Draco was extending, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Draco." She had purposely let her voice drop seductively as she said his name.

Severus was trying to ignore the jealous twinge that gnawed at the pit of his stomach as the two greeted each other. He knew that she was acting, 'but dammit, that doesn't look like an act.' He tried to shake the unwanted feeling away, wondering where it had come from in the first place. He knew that this was the opportunity that they had been waiting for. "Lady Devonshire has just returned from abroad, Draco."

Draco let his fingers linger just a bit longer than was appropriate before releasing her hand and looking toward his godfather. "Lovely, but I wonder if my Lady is…"

"She is sympathetic to our cause." Severus moved further into the room as he answered the unspoken question.

Draco raised an eyebrow then smiled at her, "won't you join us tonight at my father's house? I daresay he would be delighted to make your acquaintance as well."

She smiled at Draco, her eyes never leaving his, "Severus and I will be pleased to be in attendance. I'm afraid I would not remember my way to Malfoy manor with out his assistance. I have been away for some time."

Draco sent her a questioning look, "I don't believe I've ever heard my father mention you before madam."

"No, I don't suppose you would. I doubt he remembers me; I was very young when my family left England." Hermione never once faltered as she continued to purposely charm the Malfoy heir, "Besides I am quite a bit younger than your father. The last time we saw one another, he had already been at Hogwarts for years, and I was no more than a toddler."

Draco seemed satisfied by her answer and turned to Severus, "we are meeting at eight o'clock, and my father asks that you be on time tonight." He watched for Severus' nod before he collected his compatriots. As he was leaving Draco turned back to Hermione and took her hand once more kissing her knuckles, "my lady."

Once their guests left, Severus looked at Hermione who had changed back into her normal form and was scrubbing the back of her hand against her robes. Severus in inclined his head in her direction. "It seems that we are in for a long night. You…preformed admirably, 'my lady.'"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she walked over to the desk in the corner of the room she wondered what the expression on his face had been when Draco not-so-subtly flirted with her, but she didn't push it. They still had a lot of work to do before tonight.

They spent the remainder of the day going through their carefully laid plans. Severus continued to drill her on the intricacies of the old traditions of purebloods, so that she would not get them caught. "Severus, enough! We've been through this so many times, I could probably teach you. Please, can we just…"

"We'll go through it one more time." His voice was firm and his eyes hard, "That is unless you do not wish to live past midnight."

"Are you nervous?" Hermione glanced down at her folded hands as she asked the question.

Severus sighed and in a moment of weariness, he sat beside her on the small loveseat. "Yes. But it's too late to go back."

"'Past the point of no return'" Hermione sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Do you still think we can do this?"

Severus looked at her, and saw not only the woman he had come to know, but the school girl he had taught. "I'll tell you when we watch the sun rise tomorrow." He managed a small smile for her benefit as he thought, 'if we live to see it.'

Hermione gave him a small smile in return and placed her hand over his, "in case we don't…"

"No… tell me tomorrow. Tell me what ever you were going to say when we get back." Severus squeezed her fingers gently. "What we need to do now is take a bit of calming draught and rest. We need to be fresh tonight."

Hermione smoothed her robes down as they stood at the gate to Malfoy manor. Her spine was rigid with anticipation. After her minor melt down earlier today, she felt a renewed sense of purpose. It was just beginning for them, and they both needed to be strong tonight. She glanced at Severus, and could almost see the veil fall across his eyes; he was ready, and so was she.

She entered the manor, every inch a well-bred witch of status, on Severus' arm. As she had been instructed, she had worn fashionable black robes to meet the highest cell of Deatheaters. These people were the masterminds, the elite. And she and Severus were going to bring their world crashing down upon their heads; soon. As they entered the large parlor, Severus went to seek out Lucius and Hermione was whisked away by Draco. It took a skilled bit of magic on both of their behalves to place memories of Lady Devonshire into Lucius' mind with out being detected. But when they pulled it off, and Lucius formally introduced her as an old friend of both the Malfoy's and the Snape's, Hermione was immediately if not coolly welcomed, into the circle; for now.

Severus watched the behavior of the individual members of the cell as he and Hermione mingled separately through the high ranking Deatheaters. He wanted to be alert to any suspicions raised by her presence. So far, she was performing admirably. Even he was almost fooled by her theatrics. But he wondered just how she would perform, when they asked her to demonstrate her willingness to enter their group. Lucius called the meeting to order, instructing Hermione to stand beside him. Inside the manor, there was no reason to hide behind masks, so Hermione was able to catalogue the faces and identities of all present. She almost forgot to listen to Lucius' slithering voice as he detailed the evening's 'festivities.'

"…So in order to welcome Lady Devonshire, we ask that she demonstrate her true feelings for the cause." He seemed to beckon someone, and after a loud crack, a bound and gagged family of three appeared in the center of the circle. Hermione glanced at the expressions of all around her and couldn't help but feel that she was stuck in a den of wolves, and they were licking their chops, ready to spring upon their victims. Lucius turned to her and smiled, "My Lady, these filthy muggles don't deserve to live, I give them to you."

Hermione allowed herself to smile cruelly, "Lucius, how thoughtful…any special requests?" On the outside, she appeared to be delighted to receive such an honor, on the inside she was steeling herself, for what she knew she must do to the small family.

"Make it last." Lucius smiled evilly back.

Hermione stepped into the circle racking her brain. She needed to impress these wizards if she and Severus were to live. Her eyes looked almost pityingly at the young mother and father and their toddler, 'I'm sorry.' She silently prayed for forgiveness of what she was about to do as she raised her wand. Her eyes met Severus' and she could tell that this was what he had tried to prepare her for. She let her external self wink at him as if she were doing nothing more than passing by. She levitated the mother toward her and released the gag. "Do you wish to live?" Hermione allowed her voice to purr. She sensed a ripple among the deatheaters.

"Y-y-y-yes-s…" the mother sobbed, "Please ma'am, spare us…let me live!"

Hermione grinned, "Very well, you may live…for now. You can watch as the others die." She gagged the mother again and summoned the toddler. She cooed to it as if to soothe the silent cries before she crucio-ed the child. She stopped after a moment, lifting the curse as she looked over at her host, "I almost forgot… Do you wish his mother to hear him cry?" Her voice was like honey, and she could almost feel the approval and awe of the minions around her. Without waiting for a response she waved her wand again, and the child's sobs echoed through the room before she resumed torturing it. After a few moments, she let her expression turn bored, "Avada Kedavra!" She curled her lip disdainfully and stepped over the child's body as if it were a nasty spill she was trying to move around. She went back to the mother removing her gag and bent close to her face and in a stage whisper, "That looked like it hurt didn't it? Let's try something else for your husband, shall we?" The woman's screams of anguish almost drowned Hermione's harsh words before she re-gagged the mother. She turned the father and removed his gag.

"Bitch! Evil whore!" he man was crying and screaming, voice cracking and spit fling from his mouth, at Hermione as if it would bring his child back.

"Tsk, tsk…language." Hermione flicked her wand and small cuts appeared all over his body, dripping blood. She looked over at Draco and was pleased to see that the little weasel looked almost squeamish as he wondered what she would do next. She waited a full thirty seconds as she looked around the circle waiting for the man's blood to drip before she waived her wand again. Much like she had been able to summon canaries, while she had been at school, Hermione summoned Carrion birds. These particular birds will peck and tear their prey to pieces, and that's just what they did. Hermione turned back to the mother one last time as the birds ripped her husband to his death and forced the woman's averted eyes to watch, "You wanted to live; now you watch!" Hermione walked slowly back to the woman as her husband was being eaten alive and circled her, "Now, what to do with you? Hmmm…What could possibly hurt you, after watching your child and husband feeling pain beyond your wildest imagination? Do you want to know how your son felt before he died?" Hermione cast the crucio on the woman for only a moment. "Yes, that's exactly what he felt." Hermione turned to the woman's husband who was only managing to moan as he slowly died. "You should be proud, your husband is strong. You may die before him." Hermione talked as if she were discussing the weather.

She kept circling the sobbing woman as if deciding just the right punishment for her. Hermione stopped and looked Severus in the eye. Their eyes held, and she tried to covey to him without words, that she was close to breaking. She wasn't sure if she could finish the job. His onyx eyes held hers and steadied her as she remembered that they both would die a much more painful death if she stopped and broke her cover. At his small nod, Hermione got an idea that would allow her to excuse herself briefly from the group. "_Sectumsempra_!" Hermione watched as deep gashes appeared on the woman. Hermione had always thought that the particular curse she used would splatter blood all over the room, but apparently when she sliced, the gashes were too deep. While Hermione was still sprayed slightly, the woman's blood oozed out of her wounds. Hermione turned to Lucius and executed a perfect curtsey. "If you are satisfied, could someone show me to the powder room? I'd like to wash her filthy blood off of me."

Lucius was dumbstruck. Never had he seen anyone take such delight in other's pain…except maybe Bellatrix LeStrange. "Lady Devonshire, your beauty is matched only by your cruelty. Of course, Severus can show you to the powder room."

Hermione heard the Deatheaters buzzing as she and Severus exited the room. Hermione followed him through the manor to a rather large bathroom on the first floor. Neither had spoken since the circle had been called. As Severus held the door open for her, Hermione glanced around pulling him into the bathroom with her. As soon as the door was warded and a silencing spell was cast, Hermione ran immediately to the toilet, and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach.

Severus was awed by the display she had been able to put on, but he was worried when she hadn't spoken when they entered the halls of Malfoy manor. He understood, however that she wouldn't have been able to speak with out becoming ill as she lunged at the toilet. He hurried over to her and helped her hold her hair away from her face, as she finished. When she stopped, he turned her away from the toilet and preformed a few cleansing spells; ridding her of blood, vomit, and sweat. "Hermione," his voice was soft as he stroked her cheek, "I need you to continue to be strong…when we go back, we will find out how long we are to survive. Not yet… you can't break yet."

Hermione was fighting tears as he tried to soothe her. "But…"

"No. Not yet." His voice was still soft, but firm. "Please, not yet." He helped her to her feet and gave her a small dose of claming draught. After checking to make sure, she could keep up her performance, he escorted her back to the foyer.

As they entered, Severus involuntarily tensed. The Deatheaters were silent and solemn. He felt Hermione tense slightly at his side as Lucius began to speak.

"Lady Devonshire, please come forward."

Hermione glanced at Severus as he released her and drifted back to his place in the circle. She glided across the floor as if she were floating, and had not a care in the world. As she passed Draco, she looked over at him, and noting his smile, she sent him a seductive wink. As she came to stand in front of Lucius, She noticed that he looked at her the way Draco had when they first met. Inwardly Hermione wanted to hex his bollocks off, but she smiled demurely at him instead.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry that it tok me so long to get this up, and I hope you all are still reading. Again I apologize if anyone was offended by the torture scene in the last chapter… I will try and lighten the story a bit, but this is not meant to be a fluffy story. Also, I promise grapes coming soon. Please Review!!

Chapter 4: Invisible Scars

Hermione had stood, scared witless, as Lucius spoke to her in front of the silenced deatheaters. But she had passed the test, apparently, with flying colors. She had received the improved Dark Mark and was accepted by all into the highest circle of Deatheaters. She had managed to keep her appearances up through the rest of them meeting as she and Severus gained valuable information. There was to be another mass raid, and there was to be another meeting where they would pick the target.

Hermione glanced at Severus from across the room, as Draco and his father both moved toward her as the meeting ended. "Lucius, Draco…" She smiled at Draco and touched his arm gently as he stopped in front of her. She let her fingers linger longer than necessary as she looked toward Lucius. "I'm very pleased to be accepted into your circle."

Lucius didn't miss the flirtatious touch she had given his son, and smiled to himself. "Lady Devonshire, I am truly delighted that you share our sentiments…I believe your knowledge of torture can be—useful to our purpose." Hermione noticed the raking look he was giving her as if he were mentally undressing her in the crowded room. She let her eyes hood a bit in pleasure as he continued. "Might I inquire as to where you are staying? We have plenty of rooms here at the manor, should you require lodging."

She let her voice drop, "I thank you, but I am staying with Severus, until my family estate is properly prepared."

"Such a pity…Draco, and I would both love to get to know you a bit better." The look in his eyes left no room for doubt in her mind that he meant they would love to 'know' her carnally.

She chuckled and practically purred as she saw Severus draw near, "Master Malfoy, I am a Lady." She paused and let her eyes size up the father and son pair noticeably, "However… If I feel that I am imposing on my host, I may just have to accept that offer." She made sure that the Malfoy pair knew exactly what she was implying as Severus joined the group.

Severus overheard the exchange, and couldn't help the same gnawing ache in his stomach as he thought, as no doubt Malfoy squared were thinking, of the implications in her voice. He didn't like it. Both the feeling itself or having it; and the thought of her sleeping with either of them made him want to hex the pair of silver snakes. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "My lady…"

Hermione looked at Severus then smiled again at Draco then Lucius, "Thank you for inviting me, but I'm afraid, my host is ready to depart."

Hermione and Severus managed to extricate themselves from the lingering Deatheaters and apparate back to Spinner's End. Once inside, Severus warded the home and closed all of the curtains. Hermione had changed into her normal form, and walked silently over to the mantel of the fireplace. Severus was about to re-ignite the smoldering logs, but she spoke in such a small voice that he stopped.

"How do you do this? How have you survived…this?"

Severus watched her silhouette against the dying embers of the fire. Part of him wanted to snarl at her to buck up; she had no business getting her feelings involved. But the other part of him, the part that had been living what she was living now, moved him. He knew what she was feeling, the only difference he could see, is that she had him to help her deal with it. He'd had no one. "Hermione…" He noticed her shoulders start to shake, and he reached a tentative hand out to touch her shoulder. He felt her turn, and when she faced him and looked up, he saw tears coursing down her face. As he looked into her troubled eyes, he saw his own emotions mirrored in the twin pools of warm hazel. He felt a lump rise in his throat, and without thinking of the repercussions he gently pulled her to him. She latched on to his robes, and buried her head in the fabric covering his chest. His arms went around her automatically, and he was surprised at how small she was, now that she was against him. He could feel each tremble as she sobbed for what she had done. He rested his cheek against her head as she continued to cry.

Hermione released the bottled feelings that she had managed to harness since she had tortured and killed three innocents. She was vaguely aware of her knees giving out, and Severus lowering them to the floor. She was managing to quiet her sobs as she listened to his deep voice, his chest vibrating beneath her cheek as he spoke in a soothing tone. She focused on his voice, and managed to calm her breathing.

Severus had maneuvered them to the floor, and as a result, she was sitting on one of his legs, and had curled into him as if she were trying to hide from the world. He had been telling her that what she had done had saved both of their lives; and that for the moment they were safe. They needed to remain that way to end this—permanently. But he wasn't entirely sure she was the only one he was reassuring. He had been stroking her long hair as he rocked and soothed her, and now he realized she had stopped crying and sounded as if she might be asleep. He began to pull himself gently from her and was surprised when her hands captured his upper arms.

"Please…" Her voice no longer quavered, but it was still thick with the tears she had cried. "Severus, just hold me."

Severus felt a jolt as he realized that she was quite aware of exactly whose arms she was seeking comfort in. "Hermione…"

"Please." Here in his arms, she felt safe for the first time in years. She turned her face, resting her head on his shoulder so that she could look into his eyes. She noticed for the first time as she looked at him, that he was actually very handsome. His eyes were intriguing; they were black as the most moonless night, but, like the sky, they were endless. His face, when not contorted into a sneer or anger, was distinguished and angular. Sure it was not a face that poets would write about, but it was handsome none-the-less. Her eyes wandered to his lips, and just as she was thinking how they would feel on her own, she looked back to his eyes and blushed. He was still watching her.

The same animal in his gut that snarled when she flirted with Malfoy, purred as she studied him. His chest seemed to expand and constrict at the same time as her eyes lingered on his lips. He didn't know what this strange and uncomfortable feeling was, but he knew that right now, neither of them could afford to find out. He swallowed as her eyes rose back to meet his, and as she blushed, he shook his head sadly, as if telling her 'no, this is as far as it goes.' Before he was tempted to break the unwritten rule of survival, he gently kissed her forehead letting his lips stay there. "Sometimes we do what is necessary, even if it kills us, Hermione."

Hermione's skin tingled where his lips rested. She knew he was telling her 'no.' And he was right. It was too dangerous, to even casually become more than what they were; a pair of spies working together. But he was also telling her to remain strong. She breathed deep as if to steel herself against the days to come. They didn't know how long it would take to beat this, but she had a feeling that the longer the Deatheaters existed, the shorter their existence became. She knew it was only a matter of time before she and Severus destroyed the group, or the group destroyed them. It was not only their lives at stake, but their humanity. Hermione felt him shift beneath her, and she gingerly removed herself from his embrace, and she was surprised at how cold she was after leaving his warmth. As she looked at him evenly from their positions on the floor, she knew exactly what kind of weight he had borne since before her birth. And the weight of the world was indeed heavy. She resolved to help him bear it to victory or death.

Severus and Hermione stood in Minerva's office to make their report. Hermione wondered what mechanism he had found to remain so calm as he outlined the meeting which they had just attended.

"Are there any more raids planned as of this moment?" Minerva tapped a quill anxiously on her desk.

Severus, having skipped over completely detailing or even mentioning what Hermione had done to gain the Deatheaters trust, studied his fingernails as he responded. "They are being plotted, probably as we speak. But I don't think it is wise to completely foil any plans so close to 'Lady Devonshire' joining the high circle."

Hermione nodded in concurrence as she joined the report. "The object is for us to not get caught. Severus and I have agreed that a few raids may have to be successful for the Deatheaters before we start dismembering the group."

Minerva nearly balked at the idea of just letting this evil continue when they had the foresight to stop the needless destruction. "You would allow this to happen again?" Her voice shook as she heaved a copy of the Prophet across the desk. The picture on the front was the smoldering remains of Diagon Alley. Even after nearly a fortnight had passed, the prophet was replaying the devastation on the front page.

"If it is the difference between victory and defeat; yes." Severus glanced at the paper with little interest. The pictures and the articles didn't do justice to the atrocities that the deatheaters preformed.

Hermione watched her former mentor swell as if ready to demand information, and she found herself contemptuous of the blunt and dangerous attitude the other witch was taking toward their project. "You should be familiar with the concept of 'the greater good' Minerva, after all that is the policy that Dumbledore lived by." She found herself glaring at the headmistress. "So would you prefer us to save ten people or the entire society? Because I can guarantee you that if we stop these minor raids, that Severus and I will both be killed, and the murders will continue."

Minerva looked incredulously at the woman in front of her. She would have expected Hermione, at least because of her Gryffindor sensibilities, to be just as disgusted by any needless slaughters. "I hope…" Her voice was weak with disbelief and disgust. "That you two are correct."

"If we are wrong, then we will die." Severus spoke quietly from his seated position. "So it would be prudent for you to trust us, because I, for one intend to live past this."

Hermione and Severus had managed to secure a stately manor in the country for the estate of Lady Devonshire, and they had worked many hours to ensure that the home had every comfort that benefited a Lady of status. It had taken them a few weeks to acquire the property and in that time 'Lady Devonshire' had proven herself over and over again in the minor raids that the Deatheaters were performing every few days.

The name 'Lady Rebecca Devonshire' was being spoken throughout wizarding Britain with fear and disgust. The community was hearing reports of what horrors were being committed by the witch, and thus far, that was what was keeping Hermione alive. She hated herself for that.

Hermione was sure that if she and Severus didn't make their first move soon, that she would be lost. So far she had been able to find a way to cope with what she was doing, but she felt that it was slowly ripping her soul in two. She could almost see it now as she looked in the mirror. She could almost see the two halves of herself, the honorable and noble Gryffindor know-it-all and the cruel deceptive Lady Devonshire, battling within for dominance, and ultimately, survival. It was there in her eyes. Ice and fire mingling within the depths of her pupils, the sharp in the moment focus as well as the 'hundred yard stare' that muggles tell of once a person has seen or committed acts of cruelty that haunts and tortures their souls.

Hermione barely flinched as she was drawn out of her reverie by another pair of eyes joining her in the mirror. Severus' onyx eyes met her troubled honey colored eyes through the refraction in the glass as he moved to stand behind her. "Tonight." Hermione barely recognized her own voice anymore as she spoke to Severus. It was tainted by the slight lilt that she adopted as Lady Devonshire.

"You're sure we are ready?" Severus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the near command that Hermione had given him even as he moved to stand behind her.

She supposed his touch was to be comforting, but as his hands rested on her shoulders all she felt was fire. No, that wasn't entirely correct. Fire, she thought, would burn. This, this was not painful. His lightest touch warned her skin through the fabric of her robes that had nothing to do with heat transfer. Her skin tingled, as if it were only coming alive under his elegant hands and even though they were inside, and despite the sunlight streaming through the window, she heard thunder rushing in her ears. She felt herself relax against him as she answered, "We have to be."

Severus felt his pulse pick up as she leaned against him. He quelled the sudden urge to take her and disappear, to protect her forever. The beast in his chest that he had been ignoring seemed to rise up and purr longing for more. Even though he knew it was wrong Severus felt his traitorous hands seek a better purchase on the body of his partner and one-time student, grasping her shoulders gently but firmly. How he longed to allow his hands to stroke her face, wondering if her skin was as soft as it appeared, but knowing that to touch her the way he wanted would be deadly for them both. He nearly smiled at the irony; his situation leant new meaning to the phrase 'fatal attraction.' "Then it starts." Was all he said as he removed his hands and produced a piece of parchment and quill from his robes, regretting the lost of contact they had shared.

Hermione once again puzzled at how cold she felt after leaving his embrace, minimal as it was. She took the parchment and quill, preparing to write the letter that would, Merlin willing, change the wizarding world forever.

oOoOoOoOo

At precisely nine o'clock Lucius Malfoy was let into Devonshire Estates by a loyal house elf. The platinum man glanced around as he awaited the Lady of the house trying not to congratulate himself on securing an invitation to accompany the lovely woman for the evening. Without his wife's or son's knowledge, of course.

Hermione glanced at Severus one last time as Lady Devonshire before she descended to meet her guest. She had no qualms about what this night would entail except that she felt that she would somehow be betraying the man beside her. Severus had become a friend and…much more if she were to be truthful with herself. Even though nothing intimate more than the passing touch or the barely concealed glances at one another had transpired, she knew that she had feelings for the man that she worked with. She didn't know exactly what she felt for him, attraction certainly, but going out with another man didn't feel right. Never mind the fact that not only did he know, but help her orchestrate the meeting. She still felt as if she were, dare she say, cheating on him. "Severus…" She reached toward him placing a hand on his arm.

"You'll be late." Severus heard himself answering and tried once again to ignore the feelings welling up in protest inside as well as the tingling sensation where her hand now rested. Severus met the blue eyes that now belonged to his partner as much as the rich topaz ones that he thought suited her better and added "Be Careful."

"You'd hate to break in a new partner wouldn't you?" She tried to joke.

"There's that."

Hermione shook her head slightly at the closed expression on his face and raised an eyebrow, "really Severus, you are too kind." She winked as his mouth twitched at her joke. "I will be. I'll see you in a bit, then." She regarded herself in the mirror one more time before she fully slipped into the role of seductive and cruel Lady Rebecca once again. She descended the stairs to meet her guest graciously, "Lucius, I haven't kept you long I hope?"

Lucius turned and smiled his most dashing smile, "Of course not my Lady. Why, you look…" his eyes swept her body hungrily "positively edible, if I may say so."

Hermione shivered at his voice in repulsion, but her exterior self smiled knowingly as she stood too close to him to be appropriate, "you may."

"Shall we?" Lucius trailed a pale finger along her jaw line relishing in the fact that this seductress seemed to shiver in anticipation at nothing more than his feather light touch.

oOoOoOo

Hermione reflected briefly as she walked with Lucius down the streets of the near deserted London. She realized amusedly that Lucius had taken her on one of the best dates that she had ever been on, as long as she excluded his company. He had been he perfect gentleman intending to wine and dine her properly. As proper as a married man can wine and dine his mistress anyway. They had apparated into London and had an exquisite dinner at what was obviously a very expensive restaurant before heading to the theatre. She also found it amusing that this High ranked Deatheater had taken her on a muggle date, but it was all the better for her. Now that the official entertainment was over for the evening, it was almost time to execute her plan. "Oh, Lucius, this evening has been wonderful. You are certainly better company than poor Severus." She hated talking about him with this monster.

Lucius stopped walking to face his lovely date. "I hope our friend hasn't given you too much trouble. Severus never was a social creature."

"Oh, no, he has been very accommodating, but he lacks your obvious charm." She steeled herself inwardly for his touch as he lifted his hand to frame her face.

"I apologize for Severus; he never has had any luck communicating with the opposite sex." Lucius stepped closer to her as he stroked her cheek with one hand and gently took her waist with his other. "But let us not speak so ill of our friend. We wouldn't want to ruin the evening, would we?"

"No" Hermione tilted her chin upward slightly as her hands slid up Lucius' chest as she willed herself to remain in character. Before she could comprehend that he had moved closer his lips were on hers and his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She allowed him to continue his ministrations as she pretended to respond to him. They were locked in that passionate embrace for what seemed like ages before she felt him tense and groan into her mouth in pain. Hermione immediately stepped away from her date, breaking his hold on her and glanced past him to meet Severus' eyes as the knife flashed in his hands.

Severus turned his one-time friend to face him. "I want you to see my face as you die Lucius." The knife flashed again as Severus struck. "I want you ton know that you died for a cause." The knife thudded into Lucius' chest cavity again as Hermione moved to stand where Lucius could see her looking on and she morphed back to her own form. "I want you to know that your death is the first of many." Again the knife caught the glow of the street lamps, its silver color tainted red. "You and the rest of the high circle will die by the hands of the light, Lucius." Severus struck once more coolly as ever his countenance never changing, showing neither joy nor anger.

The light in Lucius' eyes was ebbing with his life as he looked at Hermione who smirked, "Thought I was dead, Lucius? May the gods have mercy on you, even though you don't deserve it." Hermione took the knife from Severus as Lucius fell to his knees dying slowly before she took mercy on him and slit his throat. The once proud man lay in a large puddle of his own blood on the sidewalk the yellow tinted light from the street lamps cast eerie shadows and turning the silver-blond hair mousy. Hermione tore her eyes from the body of the ex-deatheater to meet Severus' as she spoke, "Let's leave now, before any unlucky muggle finds us here."

Severus nodded, "keep the knife." He strode forward stepping over the body of his one time friend to place a hand on the small of her back as if to guide away from the grisly scene. He turned on the spot apparating back to Devonshire Estates. He glanced sidelong to Hermione as they walked from the apparation point and couldn't help being angry with himself for replaying the searing hatred that he had felt for Lucius as the man kissed his Hermione. Severus stopped walking. _His_ Hermione?

Hermione turned to look at the darkened countenance of her partner. "Severus?" She stepped toward him with her hand outstretched and placed it gently on his forearm.

"I'll be along shortly. I'm going to check the progress of the plants in the gardens." He referred to the small garden that they had begun growing potions ingredients in. He needed to get away from her. He wanted to be closer. His head and heart were wrestling for dominance, and he needed some space to sort his thoughts before he did something that could get them both killed. Before he allowed himself to feel for her, to hunger after her and to want to make her his.


End file.
